


A Not so Surprising Surprise

by Jacquie123



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Multi, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquie123/pseuds/Jacquie123
Summary: It's hard enough to find a gift in Zombie apocalypse. It's even harder when the person you're trying to get it for is constantly watching you on cameras.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Not so Surprising Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Mooples on Tumblr for the 2019 Zombies, Run! Secret Santa.

Gift shopping was hard enough in the zombie apocalypse. The danger of simply heading to the store, the fact that once you get there most of the selection had been taken months or even years ago by other survivors. Not to mention the simple fact that most people didn’t leave the township, to begin with. In that respect, Five didn’t have a problem. They were leaving the township almost constantly after all. But the easy solution to that problem only left them with another, Sam.

Normally Five would never consider Sam a problem, in fact, they probably would have fought anyone who would. But in this instance, they had to admit right now it was causing some difficulties. It was no secret Five preferred running missions with Sam on comms, there was no one they trusted more to lead them through a zombie-infested wilderness. Despite what he said sometimes Sam was a good operator. He knew his runners well, was always willing to work, and was very observant. All of which made it hard to surprise him with a gift. Three separate times did they try to go on a run without Sam, only for him to catch wind of it and take over operating.

This time they were leaving nothing to chance. Five had roped everyone they could into this plan and so far it was working. Maxine and Paula were keeping Sam distracted, Five and bribed the guard gate not to sound the alarm when they left and Jody was on coms. Five had made it all the way to the old games store looking some of the Demons & Darkness figurines.

Yes, it was all going perfectly… until they heard a door opening and a very familiar voice come through their headset.

“Jody? What are you doing here?” Sam’s voice came through faintly, unsurprising since he was on the other side of the room from the microphone.

“Oh, Sam!” Five could hear the masked panic in her voice as Jody shut Five’s headcam off. Five figured it also safest to duck behind one of the shelves. “Janine wanted someone to make sure the cams were still functioning; you were busy so I figured I’d just take care of it myself!”

“Oh, that was nice of you Jodie, but I can take it from here. If anything’s wrong I should see if I can fix it from here.” Five heard Sam say, followed by footsteps, most likely getting closer to the desk. “Jody, is Five’s comm on?”

“No, it’s not!” Came a much more frantic voice from Jodie and a clatter, caused by what Five couldn’t guess.

“Is Five on a run? There wasn’t scheduled today. And why are you hiding it? Is Janine making you do something stupidly dangerous again Five?” That last was much clearer, spoken directly into the microphone, Sam must have gotten it away from Jodie.

“Sam.” Jodie’s voice cut into Sam quickly growing panic. “Five’s fine. Nothing dangerous. Just a quick run into the city.”

“If that’s the case why all the secrecy?” Sam asked, confusion replacing the slight fear that had been there moments before.

“Sam… are you sure you can’t think of any reason Five might have wanted to run into the city without you around?” There was a pause and Five can imagine the expectant look on Jody’s face clear as day. “Especially given the time of year?” She further prompts after Sam’s continued silence.

“Uh… no. Not really.” Sam admits after a few more beats of quiet. Five bit their lip and rolled their eyes fondly as an exasperated sigh from Jodie came through the comms.

“For God’s sake Sam! Five is trying to get you a present. Now be a good boy and let us finish up. I promise I’ll keep Five safe. Out, out you go.” Five hears the door close after that and figures it’s safe enough to resume their search of the store.

“Sorry Five, I know you wanted it to be a surprise but Sam is just so oblivious! I don’t know what you see him sometimes.” She muttered and Five nearly dropped the figuring they were examining. “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s obvious you fancy him.” Jody continues and Five shot a glare at the security camera in the corner before returning to the task at hand. “Honestly the only thing more obvious is Sam’s giant crush on you.”

This time Five _does_ drop the figurine.


End file.
